The Birthday Boy
by dibs4ever
Summary: Its Dicks 21st birthday and Wally decides he needs to take him out for the night. Even though he is reluctant to go Wally convinces him to go anyways. Of course craziness ensues. ONE SHOT


**So, this silly little one popped in my head, review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the song Come on Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners**

"Wally how many times do I have to tell you, I don't need to go out" Dick groaned as he twirled around in his room trying to keep up with Wally who was running around it

Wally stopped in front of him "Dude, your birthday is one of the very few days of the year Daddy Bats lets his birdies have the night off" he said

Dick rolled his eyes "You know he'd kill you if he heard you talk about his team like that" he grinned

Wally sped off around the bedroom again for a micro second returning with some of Dicks clothes in his hand "What Batsy don't know won't hurt him, which is what our motto is going to be tonight. Here put this on" he said tossing Dick an outfit.

He took the clothes from Wally's hands and examined them, he had picked out a salmon colored button up shirt and dark jeans along with a pair of brown Deck shoes.

"What made you pick this out?" Dick asked turning toward Wally who was lying on his bed.

Wally sat up and grinned at him "Cause your girl loves you in that shirt, oh and do that thing where you brush your hair to the side but let a few strands fall in your face she likes that too" he stood back up

"Which girl?" Dick asked cautiously

Wally laughed "Barbara of course"

Dick breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "Oh okay, wait. How do you know Babs is coming and how do you know how she likes me dressed?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Wally laughed "Well I told Arty to invite her along, they are actually getting ready now too, and to answer your second question girls talk buddy and sometimes the gossip is so good Artemis talks to me about it since we live together" he walked toward the door and grabbed the knob "Now get dressed so we can go it's already 11pm"

"Wait" Dick said stopping him

Wally turned slightly to look back at his friend

"What kind of gossip?" Dick curiously asked

Wally laughed "That's for me to know and you to figure out, later tonight if you're lucky. Although I think there's some things that you haven't told anyone either" he said walking out of the room before Dick could respond

Dick got dressed and did his hair as Wally had told him too, he also threw on a little bit of cologne before heading downstairs to find Wally sitting in the living room awkwardly with Jason

"Dang Buddy you clean up nice. I'm going to be pealing the girls off you with a crowbar." Wally said standing up to look at Dick

Dicks eyes wondered toward Jason and Wally immediately realized what he had said

"I-I mean... too soon?" Wally asked now knowing what to say

Jason rolled his eyes "It will always be too soon for that dumbass" he said as he slipped on his helmet

"You're not going with us?" Dick asked

Jason shook his head "I'm under 21 what kind of fun would I have in a club. Have fun tonight Golden Boy, don't worry I'll keep the city safe by doing away with baddies" he said patting dick on the head

Dick shook his head "Please don't kill anyone"

"Not making any promises" Jason yelled over his shoulder before walking away

Once he was out of the room Wally turned to Dick, "I did not mean to say that" he said

Dick laughed "I know that, and don't worry he won't be too be bothered by it"

Wally nodded "Alright let's go, we don't want the girls to beat us there" he said pulling on Dicks arm

Dick reluctantly followed him to the garage and they drove off toward the bar

When they walked in there were strobe lights flashing and the place was already packed with people both at the bar and dancing. The 2 guys managed to find a small tall table in a far back corner and quickly claimed it. "Hang here so we don't lose our spot, I'll get something to get us started" Wally grinned Dick stayed at the table Wally came back a few minutes later holding 2 shot glasses in each hand.

Wally slid into the stool across from Dick and put 2 of the glasses in front of him "Drink up brother were having fun tonight" he grinned at him

Dick shook his head "Says the guy who can't get drunk"

Wally laughed "Hey it's your 21st birthday and I wanted to do the honors of buying your first legal round" he said gesturing to the glasses on the table "Besides when was the last time you let loose?" He added

Dick tilted his head to the side he had a point

Dick picked up a glass and threw it back

"What was that?" Dick asked still feeling his throat tingle from the alcohol

"Straight Whiskey" Wally told him throwing back one of his shots

Dick nodded "That's what I thought it was" he said a small smile forming on his face

"Alright this one we do together" Wally said holding up his 2nd shot glass

Dick nodded and picked his up

"To my best buddy on his birthday" he grinned they clinked their glasses together and drank the golden liquid

"You two started drinking without us?" A female voice said the boys turned to see Artemis walking toward them, Barbara following behind. "I'm hurt" she said with a teasing grin as she walked over and pecked Wally's lips as she sat on his lap.

Dick stared at Barbara for a moment taking in her outfit. She had on a burgundy dress that reached her mid-thigh it was tight from the waist up then flowy from the waist down. It was see through in some areas so her stomach and the top of her cleavage could be seen

Once he caught himself he stood up "There's umm only 2 chairs. You can have mine I'll stand" Dick offered

"Oh sweetie, it's the boy's birthday sit in his lap" Wally cut in smiling at Barbara

Artemis nodded "Yeah it's not like you haven't been closer before" Artemis teased

Barbara sent her a quick glare before looking back at Dick "I don't mind sitting on your lap" she said softly, biting her lip

Dick nodded "Okay" he sat back down and Barbara moved toward him sliding into his lap.

"Happy Birthday " Barbara told him once she was comfortably seated

"Yeah happy birthday!" Artemis smiled

Dick nodded "Thank you both"

Artemis hopped down from Wally's lap

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked

Artemis looked back at her "I'm going to buy a round" she explained

Barbara slid off Dicks lap "I better go with her, who knows what kind of concoction she'll bring back" she grinned following Artemis

The girls came back a little bit later holding a mix drink in each hand. They handed one to the boys and kept theirs before getting comfortable again on their laps

Before they even were halfway done with their drinks a bartender came by and set down 4 shot glasses

"We didn't order these" Wally said shaking his head

The bartender nodded "I know, words gotten around that there's a 21st birthday here so someone anonymously bought them" he explained before walking away

Dick looked down at the drinks and shook his head "This is crazy"

Wally laughed "Well birthday boy since they were bought for you I think you should drink at least 2 I'll give you mine. " he said pushing the shot glass toward him

"Oh, and you can have mine too" Artemis grinned sliding hers to him as well

There were now 3 shots sitting in front of him which he had no clue what kind of liquor they contained he took one shot then he looked down at Barbara

"Will you at least do yours with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow

She smiled "Sure" she picked up her glass and he grabbed his second glass they clinked them together before throwing them back. Dick quickly threw the last one back

"There happy?" Dick asked starting to feel a little buzzed

Wally and Artemis let out a chuckle while nodding their heads.

After another hour, the 4 finished 2 more drinks each and someone else had ordered the birthday boy a shot. Of course, being a speedster Wally remained unaffected, Artemis and Barbara were slightly buzzed Dick on the other hand was starting to show the effects of his consumption

"You know I love you guys" Dick said sipping on a beer

Artemis smiled "Is that so?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Dick nodded "Yup I love you cause your one of the first people that I telled my secret and when I thought I lost you a few years ago I was so sad but you came back" he said pointing to Wally

"Arty I love you cause you make my Wally happy and you're an awesome strong woman" he said pointing to Artemis

"And obviously I love Babs for a lot of reasons too many to list" he slurred tightening his grip on Barbara

"Ow Dick not so hard" Barbara said pulling on his hands to release his grip on her.

Dick shook his head "I sorry beautiful I just think your amazing"

Barbara smiled and stood up

"I need to use the restroom, Artemis you coming with me?" She asked Artemis nodded and got up

"You think I made her mad" Dick asked looking panicked

Wally chuckled "Naw I think your good"

2 brunette girls walked up to them one holding a pink Jell-O shot in her hand, just as they approached their table Barbara and Artemis returned

"We heard it was someone over here's birthday" one of the girls said

Dick nodded "That's me!" He said raising a hand,the girls giggled and stepped forward "We were hoping it was you, we bought you a little something " she said holding the Jell-O shot toward him

Dick took it from her and looked at it "Well thank you ladies, what is it?" He asked

The girls grinned "It's called a Wet Pussy" the one girl said biting her lip

Dick glanced over at Barbara and saw the expression on her face. He came up with an idea

"Well then I need to try it." He said throwing his head back and swirling is tong around in the glass licking up the Jell-O

"Mmm that is the second best wet pussy I've ever ate!" He said slamming the glass down

One of the girls twirled her hair "And what's the first" she said giggled

Dick stood up and grabbed Barbara by the waist pulling her close to him "This one" he said before quickly pressing his lips roughly to hers. Immediately darting his tongue into her mouth making sure it was visible to the two girls. Eventually Barbara kissed him back and he groaned as he attempted to pull her as close as possible. When she felt him getting handsy she pushed him back. Not being much for PDA

Dick looked around to see that the two girls had stormed away "And that my friends is how you nicely ask slutty girls to walk away" he smirked as he sat back down pulling a mortified Barbara along with him.

"So best you've ever had?" Wally asked with a smirk

"Wally shut up or I will kill you" Barbara glared

Wally shook his head "You guys don't kill"

"I can make it look like an accident" Barbara told him

Wally flashed a nervous smile

"Well everyone it's almost 2am and you know what that means! It's time for our famous Karaoke hour! Who's going to be our first performer" the DJ spoke cutting off the music

" Oh, I wanna sing!" Dick said standing up quickly and almost throwing Barbara on the ground

"Dick no" Barbara said putting her hands on her hips

"Please Babs you can't deny the people of my voice baby " he said puckering put his bottom lip

Artemis tilted her head to the side and smiled "Now how can you say no to that?" She grinned

Barbara rolled her eyes "Fine do what you want"

Dick jumped up and ran toward the stage

"I am so getting this on video" Wally grinned pulling his phone out

"Alright looks like we have our first victim everyone please give a warm welcome to Dick Grayson!" The DJ spoke earning a few claps from the audience

"Hello people!" Dick yelled into the mic

"The song I'm gonna sing I'm gonna put my own little mix on because I wanna dedicate it to my number 1 out there" he said waving a shaking finger at Barbara "You see this song fits us cause we were childhood besties then hormones kicked in and well you know what that leads to" he chuckled "So I'm gonna sing this one 80s song but instead of Eileen Imma say my best friends name"

He pointed to the DJ signaling for him to begin the music when the beginning beat played Wally and Artemis started cracking up realizing what song he had selected, meanwhile Barbara was turning a deep shade of red. When it was time to sing Dick sang the 80s tune with passion

 _Poor old Johnny Ray_

 _Sounded sad upon the radio_

 _But he moved a million hearts in mono_

 _You're grown_

 _So grown now I must say more than ever_

 _Come on Barbara_

 _Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye_

 _And we can sing just like our fathers_

 _Come on Barbara, oh I swear_

 _At this moment, you mean everything_

 _You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

 _Verge on dirty_

 _Ah, come on Barbara_

 _Come on Barbara_

 _These people 'round here_

 _Wear beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces_

 _They're resigned to what their fate is_

 _But not us, (no never) no not us (no never)_

 _We are far too young and clever_

 _Remember_

 _Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye_

 _And you'll hum this tune forever_

 _Come on Barbara oh I swear (what he means)_

 _Ah come on lets, take off everything_

 _That pretty red dress, Barbara (tell him yes)_

 _Ah come on lets, ah come on Barbara_

 _That pretty red dress, Barbara (tell him yes)_

 _Ah come on lets, ah come on Barbara, please_

 _Come on Barbara too rye aye_

 _Come on Barbara too rye aye_

 _Now you're full grown_

 _Now you have shown_

 _Oh, Barbara_

 _Said, come on Barbara_

 _These things they are real and I know_

 _How you feel_

 _Now I must say more than ever_

 _Things round here have changed_

 _I say, too ra loo ra, too ra-loo rye aye_

 _Come on Barbara_

 _Oh, I swear (what he means)_

 _At this moment, you mean everything_

 _You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

 _Verge on dirty_

 _Aah, come on Barbara_

 _Oh, come on Barbara_

 _Oh, I swear (what he means)_

 _At this moment, you mean everything_

 _In that dress, oh my thoughts I confess_

 _Well, they're dirty_

 _Come on Barbara_

 _Come on Barbara_

Dick returned to the table stumbling lightly "What did ya think of my serenade?" Dick asked cupping Barbara's face in his hands

"I think it's time we go home" she told him

Dick laughed and scooped her up out of the chair he spun her around them sat down setting her back on his lap

"Yeah, I'm beat, Wally you're the designated driver, you ready to go?" Artemis asked

Wally nodded "Yeah it's a little after 2am and we have to drop these 2 off let's go" Wally said

Artemis and he stood along with Barbara

"You guys are party poopers" Dick grumbled standing up and throwing an arm around Barbara for support

Barbara shook her head "Just take us to my apartment, that way you only have one stop" she told them as they walked out of the bar

"You got it" Wally grinned

Dick woke up the next morning and groaned he shifted in the sheets and immediately inhaled a familiar scent he instantly knew he was at Barbara's apartment

"Is a certain boy blunder not feeling like himself this morning" he heard Barbara's voice say in a mocking tone

"Ugh what happened last night" he groaned sitting up slightly to look at her standing in the doorway

"You had too much to drink" she said strutting toward the bed and climbing in to sit next him "Here drink this" she said handing him Alka-Seltzer water

He took the glass and sipped it "And these" she said laying 3 tylonal in his hand

Dick swallowed the pills before speaking "Thanks" he said softly she nodded

"No problem" she watched Dick for a few minutes as he later back down in her bed and continued to sip the fizzy water

Suddenly she punched him in the shoulder "Ow what was that for?" Dick grumbled rubbing his shoulder

"For embarrassing the living shit out of me last night" she scolded punching him in the hip

Dick groaned and rubbed his hip

"What did I do?" He asked

Barbara went over the story explaining to him what all he had done

This time it was Dick who was embarrassed "Gee Babs I'm sorry"

"Yeah it wasn't pleasant you can imagine" she said lying back next to him

Dick nodded and glanced around the room noticing the particles of clothing all over the ground. Then the fact that Barbara was wearing a button up salmon colored shirt

"But even after all that you still slept with me?" He smirked

Barbara rolled her eyes and turned toward him " I might of had a little to drink too"

Dick teasingly rolled his eyes back at her "Sure that's the only reason"

Barbara let out a small laugh "And it was your birthday, so you know I thought I'd be nice"

Dick grinned at her "Okay I'll take that as an excuse." He said pulling her close to her and kissing her temple

Barbara quickly squirmed out of his grasp and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dick questioned

Barbara shook her head "Your punishment for embarrassing me last night, no morning after cuddles for you. You're going to recover from your hangover by yourself" she said with a grin as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Dick laid there for a moment his head hurt but was it worth lying in bed while Barbara was out there in nothing but his shirt? Dick shook his head "The pain will be worth it" he said out loud to himself getting out of the bed and running toward the door smiling. He was Nightwing, leader of the team she wasn't getting off that easily.


End file.
